Vida
by Tilim
Summary: Eu não deveria estar contando esta estória. Deveria ser minha e minha apenas. Mas a idade avança e também avançam as dúvidas. Não quero esquecer que você foi real para mim. Não quero jamais esquecer que foi sua forma silenciosa de amar que me ensinou a viver.


**VIDA**

* * *

 _Eu não deveria estar contando esta estória. Deveria ser minha e minha apenas. Mas a idade avança e também avançam as dúvidas. Não quero esquecer que você foi real para mim. Não quero jamais esquecer que foi sua forma silenciosa de amar que me ensinou a viver._

* * *

 **Nobody knows who I really am**

 **I've never felt this empty before**

 **And if I ever need someone to come along**

 **Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong?**

A casa de Sakura era uma das muitas no bairro que fora construída em estilo ocidental. A de Naruto também. Faziam parte de um bairro relativamente novo para os padrões do Japão pós-guerra.

A minha ficava ao norte da cidade, uma das mais antigas, com grandes jardins de inverno e corredores externos. Um antigo _dojo._ A de Hinata também. Faziam parte de um bairro inimaginavelmente antigo para os padrões do Japão feudal.

 _\- Naruto, pare de colocar manteiga, você vai deixar a pipoca engordurada!_

 _\- Sa~kura-cha~n!_ – Ele cantou fazendo charme. – _É melhor com muita manteiga, 'ttebayo!_

 _\- Eu estou de dieta, idiota!_

 _\- Dieta pra quê? Se você emagrecer mais já vai perder o pouco de peito que tem, Testuda!_

 _\- INO, SUA~!_

Uma casa ocidental onde a cozinha é separada da sala apenas por um balcão e a gritaria não consegue ser abafada por várias camadas de portas, como acontece nas casas grandes orientais.

Os três na cozinha tentavam preparar as coisas para o filme que íamos assistir. Uma comédia romântica. _Outra_. Como essas pessoas não cansam?

Shikamaru pegara uma das poltronas para si e estava sentado todo desleixado, a cabeça sobre o espaldar e os olhos fechados. Nessa situação só lhe faltava abrir a boca para confirmar minha suspeita de que estava dormindo já há algum tempo.

Tive intenção de ficar com a outra poltrona ao invés de ser esmagado entre Ino e Sakura no sofá quando reparei em Hinata sentada lá. A saia comprida cobria os joelhos que ela abraçava e os cabelos caiam ao seu redor tão levemente que quase flutuavam. Ela olhou para trás enquanto eu ainda pensava onde sentar e se levantou, dando alguns passos para perto de mim, encarando a vista da janela da frente. As duas mãos para trás, as costas eretas.

Anos de ensinamentos rígidos.

\- Fique com a poltrona, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn.

Eu não precisei olhá-la para saber que a Hyuuga tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto dizendo exatamente: "Como quiser, eu _conheço_ você". Se havia alguém ali que sabia ler as pessoas, ainda melhor do que eu mesmo ou Shikamaru, esse alguém era Hinata.

Anos de experiência apenas observando o mundo.

Deixei-a sem resposta e soube que ela tomou isso como concordância, ainda encarando a pobre vista da rua. Não era tarde, mas para um bairro residencial e pacato, um gato solitário passeando pelo muro era tudo o que havia para ver.

\- Yoshi! Tomem seus lugares, tá tudo pronto! – Exclamou Naruto colocando sobre a mesinha de centro várias latas de refrigerante. Ino trouxe a pipoca amanteigada demais e Sakura os _gummy bears_ que Naruto não consegue parar de mascar depois que começa.

Com passos calculados - para não demonstrar ansiedade e nem desapego - coloquei-me na poltrona antes que Naruto pudesse ter essa ideia. Sakura ficou no meio do sofá com Ino perto de Shikamaru, cutucando-o para acordar e recebendo resmungos em reposta, e Naruto perto de mim, com os pés no braço da poltrona, coisa que eu recusei terminantemente.

\- Não seja chato, teme!

\- Seus pés fedem.

\- Mentira!

Sem que ninguém lhe desse atenção - nada muito fora do comum para ela, sempre acostumada a passar despercebida - Hinata sentou-se o melhor que pode numa almofada perto da minha poltrona e sorriu da interação entre eu e o _dobe_. Quando o filme começou ela se colocou mais relaxada ao prestar atenção na tela. Eu podia quase sentir o calor do corpo dela rente a minha perna; se esticasse um pouquinho mais os dedos no braço da poltrona alguns fios negros se enroscariam neles, macios como pareciam. Fechei os olhos por um momento e retraí a mão.

Já há algum tempo que eu larguei a fase de negação e passei simplesmente para a aceitação platônica dos meus sentimentos por Hyuuga Hinata, a garota que ninguém nota, de quem ninguém nunca lembra.

Só eu.

Seria de se pensar que, por estar sempre ao meu lado, Hinata seria tão popular quanto ou, ao menos, teria pessoas falando sobre si exatamente pelo fato de estar o tempo todo ao meu lado. Mas outras pessoas deixam Hinata em paz, como se não pudessem vê-la.

E, para mim, não há nada mais intenso do que saber que somos suficientes um para o outro.

 **We are all rowing the boat of fate** **  
** **The waves keep on coming and we can't escape** **  
** **But if we ever get lost on our way** **  
** **The waves will guide you through another day**

Ino espirrou. Saia fumaça da boca de todos quando respiravam. Não devia estar muito longe de fazer alguns graus negativos naquela noite. Cachecóis, luvas, gorros, vestimentas obrigatórias para o inverno no Japão.

Os olhos ônix saltaram de canto para a figura morena ao seu lado. Hinata parecia ser a única que não se importava com o frio. Era sua estação do ano favorita e isso o lembrava que o aniversário dela estava chegado.

\- Ah, por que est-tá tão frio? – Reclamou Naruto com o nariz escorrendo. – 'Tava tão bom na casa da Sakura-chan.

Não demorou a chegarmos a encruzilhada que separa o bairro residencial entre sua parte mais velha e a parte mais ocidentalizada. Parei de andar, Hinata ao meu lado e, ainda dando alguns passos, Naruto voltou-se para nós. Ino deu um tchau fungado, trincando os dentes e sem parar de andar a passos rígidos. Shikamaru nem se deu ao trabalho acenar.

\- A gente se vê amanhã! – Despediu-se o _dobe_ levantando a mão com um sorriso enorme no rosto, esquecendo-se do frio por alguns momentos.

Hinata sorriu de volta e fez um pequeno aceno com a palma muito branca. Concordei com a cabeça e virei a esquina recomeçando a andar. Não demorou aos passos curtos e ritmados dela alcançarem os meus. Não demorou para aquele silêncio confortável se instalar entre nós. Lado a lado, o ritmo cada vez mais devagar, queríamos sempre que aqueles metros de caminhada se estendessem por anos-luz.

Mas a caminhada até onde ela vivia sempre era um caminho curto demais.

Os grandes portões assomaram diante de nós e eu parei de andar. Aquele lugar tão grande, tão frio, vazio e _morto_. E ela tinha que ficar sozinha lá. Sempre detestei essa ideia.

Os passinhos tão baixos que mal pareciam existir continuaram andando depois que eu parei e Hinata passou por mim, virando-se. O sorriso no rosto, os olhos brancos brilhando.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn.

"Não quero deixar você sozinha aqui." Eu não conseguia evitar pensar e tenho certeza que ela lia isso em meus olhos todas as vezes que eu tinha que deixá-la.

\- Vá para casa com cuidado.

Era tudo o que ela tinha a dizer. Hinata jamais me pedira para entrar, para ficar, para não deixá-la. Ela nunca me impediria de seguir meu próprio caminho por causa dela. O desapego e cuidado com os outros eram qualidades admiráveis, mas que possuíam a qualidade de me enfurecer também.

Porque ela não se apoiava em mim um pouco mais?

As mãos nos bolsos, o cabelo caindo na testa, virei para seguir meu caminho. Não olhei para trás. Detestava deixá-la lá, sozinha.

* * *

 **Tooku de iki wo shiteru** **  
** _Tendo apenas um suspiro distante_

 **toumei ni natta mitai** **  
** _Parecendo ter crescido transparente_

 **Kurayami ni omoeta kedo** **  
** _Embora eu pudesse ver na escuridão_

 **mekakushi sareteta dake** **  
** _Apenas fui cegada_

Eu tinha seis anos a primeira vez que a vi.

E tinha fugido de casa.

Uma ideia extremamente estúpida para um garotinho do primário, mas eu estava machucado e doía tanto que eu pensei que se pudesse ir embora, então a dor também iria. Mas a dor me seguiu a cada passo, a cada respiração, agarrando-se ao a minha pele, meus cabelos, minhas entranhas como um parasita guiando-me justamente para onde eu não queria voltar.

Ainda era dia, por isso o cemitério com todos os seus totens negros não parecia nada assustador. Eu estava sumido há algumas horas e devia ter gente procurando por mim, mas eu não ligava. Eu só corri até a frente do túmulo dele e chorei.

\- A-aniki...

Meu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, morrera há um mês. Câncer. E ele chegara ao hospital com apenas uma tosse boba, o xarope ministrado em casa não fazia efeito, era melhor ir logo ao médico. A tosse que não passava vinha de seus dois pulmões tomados pela doença que já se espalhava por outros órgãos. Inoperável, sem resposta a tratamentos. Depois do diagnóstico Itachi ainda viveu sete meses. Ele nunca reclamou, eu nunca o vi chorando, ele jamais pareceu triste ou raivoso com a vida e com seu destino injusto. Ele continuou estudando o melhor que pode – apesar de não ir mais à escola –, lendo e brincando comigo. Eu ainda podia sentir seus dedos na minha testa e seu sorriso fraco depois que ele me pedia desculpas por alguma coisa.

 _Desculpe, Sasuke, não posso brincar de pega-pega hoje_.

 _Desculpe, Sasuke, posso dormir só um pouquinho?_

 _Desculpe, Sasuke, eu não queria que você me visse assim._

Ele ficava cada dia mais cansado, cada respiração mais difícil. Eu o vi ficar cada dia mais pálido, cada dia mais magro; ele não tinha como controlar suas funções físicas e a tosse sanguinolenta era tão comum que já não me assustava mais. O tubo de ar que ele jamais tirava não foi suficiente e no último mês ele teve que ser entubado. Itachi passou dormindo pelo pior, meus pais e eu passamos pelo pior dele muito bem acordados.

Eu sentia sua falta como um formigamento constante.

Itachi morreu e nosso pai só se tornou mais viciado em trabalho, mal comia, pouco dormia, sua voz era a coisa mais rara de ser ouvida. Já não frequentava mais a casa, trancando-se no escritório ou no quarto, e evitava todas as fotos, espelhos e a mim.

Itachi morreu e nossa mãe não conseguia passar muito tempo sem chorar, especialmente quando olhava para mim. Na época eu não sabia que ela só chorava porque eu era a cara do meu irmão mais velho, então eu achava que era porque ela não gostava mais de mim.

E fugi.

Quando cheguei a frente do túmulo, aquela grande pedra negra com o nome de meu irmão inscrito nela, só consegui agachar, abraçar a mim mesmo e chorar. Chorei até minhas lágrimas secarem e meu peito parar de arfar. Chorei até que meu rosto estava totalmente inchado e vermelho e marcado pelas trilhas das lágrimas. Chorei até que a dor física sobrepujasse a dor emocional. Chorei até não poder mais.

Chorei até que a vi.

Os cabelos escuros, a pele muito pálida, os olhos brancos e estranhos. Com tudo isso, em pé no meio de um cemitério, eu deveria ter ficado com medo dela. Mas ela estava sorrindo pra mim; um sorriso quente, confortável e triste pelas minhas lágrimas.

Eu me levantei e, corando por outra pessoa me ver tão patético, tentei secar as lágrimas já secas e melhorar meu rosto inchado de alguma forma, mas não dava mais para disfarçar. Ela soltou um risinho e seus olhos grandes se estreitaram com isso. Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram com ela rindo de mim, minhas bochechas flamejando de embaraço pela humilhação.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntei rudemente.

Ela parou de rir, mas não respondeu. Parecia até que não tinha me ouvido.

\- Oi, você, menina estranha! – E o sorriso morreu dos lábios dela. Ela olhou para os lados para saber se eu estava falando com outra pessoa, mas o local estava vazio. Seus olhos brancos se voltaram para mim de novo e seu dedo indicador apontou para o próprio nariz, como se fosse uma novidade alguém se dirigir a ela. – Não seja burra, é claro que é você.

Eu não devia estar falando assim com alguém que mal conhecia, com uma pessoa mais velha, com uma menina, mas eu tinha seis anos – não que eu seja mais simpático com as pessoas agora – e estava com raiva e com vergonha por ela ter me visto chorando.

Assustada, como se tivesse visto um fantasma, ela deu alguns passos na minha direção colocando-se na minha frente. Os olhos grandes e confusos, indicando que algo ali lhe parecia estar muito errado, ficaram na altura dos meus.

Não consegui falar nada com ela tão próxima de mim.

Ela tinha cílios muito escuros e longos, o nariz levemente empinado e absolutamente nenhuma sarda na pele tão branca que era quase translúcida. O mais interessante, porém, desde sempre foram seus olhos: brancos, brilhantes e inesquecíveis.

\- Uchiha... Itachi-san? – Ela leu na lápide e sua voz despertou-me. – Ele era... Alguém importante pra você?

\- Não é da sua conta!

Desviei dela e voltei meus olhos para baixo. As mãos tornaram-se punhos e mordi o lábio inferior, porque a menção do nome dele naquela vozinha de sinos me fez querer chorar de novo.

\- Eu também tenho pessoas importantes aqui. – Ela explicou, sua voz parecia muito triste e distante.

Meu nariz estava ardendo de novo quando olhei para ela. Os olhos brancos estavam tristes, o sorriso também. Quando ela olhou para mim eu me senti seguro.

\- Por que está aqui sozinho?

\- E-eu... – Eu não queria dizer, só que as palavras saíram autônomas. – Fugi.

\- Oh. – Ela não parecia surpresa. – Então sua _okaa-san_ deve estar preocupada, não é?

\- Não. – Respondi lembrando das lágrimas de minha mãe. – Agora ela só chora.

\- Ela deve estar muito triste.

Ela era tão jovem, apenas estudante colegial, mas eu não conseguia evitar pensar que ela falava como alguém que já vivera três vezes sua idade.

\- Eu sou Hinata. – Ela se apresentou com uma mesura de pescoço e disse, desviando o assunto: – Hyuuga Hinata.

\- Uchiha Sasuke. – Respondi automaticamente.

Ela sorriu de novo, dessa vez largamente e com tanto calor que eu também o senti. E a vontade de chorar só piorou quando ela colocou a mão pequena sobre minha cabeça, tão leve que mal parecia um toque, e disse:

\- Não tem problema chorar e estar triste, não tem problema sentir falta de quem já se foi e querer estar com eles de vez em quando. – Sua voz era suave ao falar aquilo, tinha a ternura das vozes que já se acostumaram a dizer algo tantas e tantas vezes, baixinho, para si mesma. – Mas volte para sua _okaa-san_ para que ela não fique preocupada e chore ainda mais.

Aquelas palavras me assustaram. Eu não tinha fugido de casa para que minha mãe chorasse mais, mas exatamente o contrário, e as palavras dela trouxeram novas emoções de dor para o meu peito ainda tão pequeno e ignorante.

\- E seja um bom menino, _ne_ , Sasuke-kun.

Eu comecei a chorar de novo lágrimas que eu não sabia que ainda tinha. O toque etéreo da mão dela ainda sobre meu cabelo, confortável, carinhoso e eterno.

* * *

 **Inori wo sasagete** **  
** _Ofereça suas preces_

 **atarashii hi wo matsu** **  
** _e espere por um novo dia_

 **Azayaka ni hikaru umi** **  
** _Para chegar até aquela costa_

 **sono hate made ee~** **  
** _onde o mar vívido brilha_

Só voltei a ver Hyuuga Hinata quando fui aprovado no ginasial.

Era o primeiro dia de aula no início da primavera. Àquela altura _otou-sama_ passara a fazer terapia a mando de seu chefe e voltara a ficar mais com a família, e _okaa-san_ parara de chorar ao olhar para mim. De fato, era um alívio.

Seis anos tinham se passado.

Havia pétalas rosadas de cerejeira caindo no cemitério quando entrei correndo por ele, os portões altos nem um pouco assustadores na luz da manhã. Uma família com seus utensílios de limpeza ia saindo e um casal de meia idade deixava flores num túmulo.

Não havia viva alma perto do túmulo de Itachi.

Parei, arfando, e esperei alguns momentos para poder dizer a ele de forma orgulhosa:

\- Aniki… – Comecei. Havia flores de uma semana no pequeno vaso; _okaa-san_ o visitava todo domingo. – Eu entrei no ginasial que você queria… – Eu podia ver o rosto dele na minha memória, um sorriso que jamais poderia ser esquecido. – Fiquei em segundo lugar na lista por causa de uma menina, mas é melhor assim porque eu não queria discursar para os alunos.

Mesmo aos doze anos eu não era alguém social e de conversar muito. E se não fosse por Naruto – e Hinata – o túmulo de Itachi seria a única coisa a me ouvir soltar mais do que grunhidos.

\- Hoje é algum dia importante?

A voz dela me provocou um arrepio. Eu estava distraído e devia ter me assustado, mas era impossível se assustar quando ela sorria.

Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas, reconhecendo-a e estranhando-a ao mesmo tempo. Ela não parecia muito mudada. Os mesmos olhos brumosos e brilhantes, o sorriso caloroso, o cabelo escuro e sinistramente azulado. Olhei brevemente para o túmulo para saber o que Itachi faria, como ele lidaria com a situação daquela garota conversando com ele e se ele responderia.

O sorriso murchou quando a minha voz ficou tempo demais atravessada na garganta. Algo que lembrava um rubor, sem ser realmente vermelho, subiu para o rosto pálido demais dela e os olhos caíram enquanto as mãos se encontravam para apertarem-se uma na outra, claro sinal de desconforto.

Suspirei sem que ela percebesse. Já estávamos grandinhos demais para ela começar a chorar, não? De qualquer forma, eu odeio garotas chorando perto de mim. Odeio ainda mais se sou eu que as faço chorar.

\- É o dia da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. – Respondi num grunhido.

Ela pareceu surpresa que eu tivesse respondido mesmo e não simplesmente ido embora. Eu _deveria_ ir embora ou me atrasaria para a cerimônia. Os olhos claros se voltaram para mim e ela sorriu de novo, parecendo verdadeiramente feliz por eu tê-la respondido depois que a surpresa passou.

\- Sasuke-kun, certo? – Ela perguntou e eu mantive contato com os olhos em sinal afirmativo. – Boa sorte em seu primeiro dia.

\- Hn. – Concordei sem agradecer e me preparava para sair quando notei as roupas dela. – Não vai para a escola?

Ela olhou para baixo, para o vestido antiquado que usava, e sorriu tristemente negando com a cabeça. Talvez aquele fosse um tópico em que eu deveria não me meter, mas tarde demais.

\- Por que você está sempre no cemitério?

\- E-eu...

Ela tentou uma vez. Dava para ver o desconforto dela quando as mãos voltaram a se juntar na frente do corpo, mas seus olhos não se desviaram dos meus, não até o momento em que ela olhou para os grandes portões da entrada. O casal de meia idade estava indo embora naquele momento e Hyuuga Hinata pareceu se resolver, pois olhou de volta para mim, sorriu triste e disse:

\- Estou esperando alguém.

Naquele dia eu perdi a cerimônia de abertura, mas ninguém achou estranho quando me encontraram sentado perto do túmulo de Itachi, sozinho.

* * *

 **Nobody knows who I really am**

 **Maybe they just don't give a damn**

 **But if I ever need someone to come along**

 **I know you will follow me and keep me strong**

\- Você quer alguma coisa?

Era a primeira vez que eu via Hinata fora do cemitério. Depois do primeiro dia de aula não era raro pensar nela ou ter com ela perto do túmulo de Itachi. Mas fora dele era novidade.

Ela estava parada em frente a uma máquina de refrigerante perto de uma loja de conveniência. Já era noite e eu estava voltando do treino de tênis. A figura muito branca de cabelos negros quase me assustou de novo até eu perceber quem era. A minha aproximação não chamou sua atenção, ou porque ela já sabia que era eu – quem mais poderia ser? – ou porque ela estava realmente distraída olhando para a máquina com uma expressão de deslumbramento e curiosidade, como se o sentido da vida, do universo e tudo o mais a tivesse acertado naquele momento.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Ela exclamou. Aparentemente minha voz a assustara e a tirara do seu transe meditativo sobre o mecanismo provedor de bebidas a sua frente. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, depois para a máquina de novo e respondeu como se estivesse fazendo algo que não devia. – N-não, obrigada, eu só estava olhando.

\- Hn.

Dei um passo a frente tirando minha mão do bolso com algumas moedas no processo. Hinata se afastou observando eu colocar as moedas na máquina e apertar alguns botões. A máquina acendeu luzinhas de LED coloridas enquanto tremia levemente, o mecanismo soando barulhento e metálico. Dobrei-me, abri a portinhola da base e tirei uma latinha.

O olhar de surpresa no rosto pálido ficou marcado em minhas retinas a partir daquele dia.

\- Pega.

Mas apesar de toda sua admiração com a máquina e a tecnologia ela negou o presente com a cabeça, sorrindo. As mãos foram se encontrar atrás do corpo e Hinata colocou-se ao meu lado, pronta para me acompanhar para onde eu estivesse indo.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun, mas... – Ela olhou os próprios pés, as sapatilhas pretas contrastando com a pele muito branca. – Eu só queria saber como aquilo funcionava.

Eu dei de ombros e começamos a andar. Hinata parecia mais do que feliz andando a três passos atrás de mim como as mulheres do Japão tempos atrás eram ensinadas a fazer. Levei a latinha aos lábios e parei, esperando-a ficar ao meu lado. Quando percebeu o que eu queria ela corou, mas veio de qualquer forma.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu e Hinata andamos lado a lado até algum lugar. O lugar era a esquina que separava a direção da minha casa e a direção da casa dela. Ela acenou quando se afastou para a direita e eu esperei ela sumir na distância antes de andar para a esquerda. Depois disso, todos os dias no mesmo horário, encontrávamo-nos na frente da máquina de refrigerantes e seguíamos lado a lado até o ponto de separação.

Foi o mesmo caminho incansável e todos os dias pelos anos todos do ginasial.

Foi no meio de uma dessas caminhadas, durante o outono e suas cores alaranjadas, que eu parei por um momento, o tempo de uma respiração, e percebi. Havia alguma coisa muito errada com Hinata, e havia desde o primeiro dia no cemitério, anos atrás, quando ela aparecera para mim na distância como num filme de terror. Mas também percebi que se tinha algo errado com ela isso queria dizer que tinha algo muito errado comigo também.

E as batidas do meu peito aceleraram tanto quando me dei conta do que era que levei minha mão ao peito para abafar o som que reverberava pelas minhas veias e temi que estivesse tão alto que até ela pudesse ouvir.

\- Sasuke-kun, você está bem? – Olhos brancos e preocupados me encararam, acompanharam o movimento de minha mão sobre o peito. Eu não sabia que tipo de expressão tinha no rosto para ela se mostrar tão preocupada, mas não devia ser boa. – Tem algo doendo?

\- Não. – Minha voz saiu inteira, mas fraca por mais que eu tentasse disfarçar.

Hinata parou, a mão subiu para o lábio inferior em seu típico sinal de preocupação. Eu andei os dois passos de distância que me separavam dela e levantei minha mão para tocar aquela que lhe cobria o queixo. Mal parecia um toque quando alcancei a mão gelada, delineando sua forma com a ponta dos meus dedos e Hinata se sobressaltou, mas não recuou.

Foi quando eu percebi o quanto ela confiava em mim.

Retirei minha mão da dela e peguei uma mecha do cabelo escuro, de novo tão levemente que mal parecia existir. Sempre gostei do cabelo dela.

Eu finalmente chegara o mais próximo dela possível e somente a ideia daquele toque fora o suficiente para acalmar minhas epifanias e meus batimentos; voltei meu rosto para a típica expressão de nada. Quando soltei-lhe o cabelo, que caiu sobre o ombro em movimentos lentos e vaporosos. Já tínhamos expressões melhores, no mínimo mais relaxadas, no rosto.

Fora para ela uma experiência tão nova e intensa quanto para mim.

\- Vamos.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e voltamos a andar em nosso silêncio.

* * *

 **Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku** **  
** _O coração das pessoas se move_

 **nukedashitaku naru** **  
** _desejando estar livres_

 **Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki** **  
** _A lua acompanha outra vez o barco_

 **de mune wo tsureteku** _  
Em um enfoque novo_

Nosso distrito nunca foi grande coisa. Cidade pequena, pessoas pequenas, vida pequena. Não era raro os jovens irem cursar suas faculdades em outros lugares e nunca mais voltarem. Esse era o meu plano também. O colegial seria apenas uma extensão do ginasial antes de ir embora. As mesmas pessoas, a mesma rotina.

Meus pais tinham resolvido fazer uma pequena viagem pelo Japão no verão antes do meu primeiro ano e se recusaram a me deixar em casa.

Por isso havia dois meses que eu não via Hinata.

Passamos os três anos do ginasial vendo-nos todos os dias, de manhã, quando ela me acompanhava uma parte do caminho até a escola, e a tarde, quando eu a encontrava perto da máquina de refrigerantes para voltar. Se tudo fosse para ser como antes também no colegial, ela iria comigo à escola. Se tudo fosse para ser como antes, então eu sairia do treino de tênis e a encontraria perto da máquina de refrigerantes.

Eu não a tinha visto de manhã. A sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada me acompanhou por todo o caminho até a escola. Ela tinha que estar lá a tarde, _tinha_ que estar.

Deixei meus sapatos na entrada e coloquei as sapatilhas da escola; Naruto passou por mim e me cumprimentou enquanto corria de Kiba e Chouji. Shikamaru e Shino os seguiam em seus próprios ritmos.

Havia diversas carteiras vazias na sala quando entrei. Sentei em qualquer uma, não fazia diferença. Como no ginasial, ali não havia pessoas suficientes para encher a sala do nosso ano. Abri um livro sobre _katana_ s que comprara em um dos locais por quais passamos nas férias e fiquei quieto na minha carteira cumprimentando o menor número de pessoas possível, nenhuma menina.

Ainda iria demorar a vê-la.

Foi quando a sensação de susto seguido de alívio atingiu meu estômago - a mesma sensação de bater com a mão no bolso, não encontrar o celular e ter um mini-ataque cardíaco antes de se lembrar que ele está na mochila - e uma brisa fria soprou meu pescoço arrepiando os cabelos da nuca.

A presença de outras pessoas normalmente não tinha qualquer efeito em mim e na maioria do tempo eu tinha bastante sucesso em bloquear o mundo ao meu redor, mas ela não era de forma alguma como as outras pessoas. Levantei meus olhos do livro direto para a carteira antes vazia ao meu lado. Cabelos escuros, olhos brancos, sorriso tímido. Assustadora e mágica em suas cores etéreas, exatamente como da primeira vez que eu a vira.

Foi a primeira vez que eu entendi a habilidade que Hinata tinha de ler meus olhos, porque sem uma palavra ela respondeu naquela voz suave e distante:

\- E-estou fazendo o que você me disse para fazer, Sasuke-kun. – Eu senti uma fisgada no meu baixo ventre.

A saudade que eu sentira dela silenciosamente explodiu dentro de mim.

Foi a primeira vez que eu senti o quão atraído por ela eu estava. Meu coração acelerou e o rubor ameaçou subir para o meu rosto, e por vergonha e medo de que ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos e sentimentos eu tive o ímpeto de não mais falar com ela junto com o ímpeto de me levantar daquela cadeira e passar meus braços em volta de sua forma pequena, curva e tênue, e abraçá-la até minha morte, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar.

Ela continuou, dessa vez sem desviar os olhos dos meus, mesmo com o rubor levíssimo nas faces pálidas, tentando – e falhando – não gaguejar de novo:

\- Estou te-tentando viver normalmente, apesar de tudo.

Foi quando Hatake Kakashi entrou na sala e as pessoas foram para seus lugares. Como eu disse, sobraram várias carteiras vazias e o homem de cabelos prateados lá na frente sentou-se na primeira mesa que encontrou, os pés na cadeira e o livro-texto sobre as coxas, sem se importar com o olhar de choque de alguns alunos e reclamações de atraso de outros. Naruto e Kiba eram os mais barulhentos.

Olhei para Hinata com o canto dos olhos, entretida com aquilo tudo. Ela não ia a uma escola há muito tempo.

Sozinho, em silêncio, com medo de parecer fora de mim, sorri para mim mesmo.

* * *

 **And every time I see your face**

 **The oceans lead out to my heart**

 **You make me wanna strain at the oars**

 **And soon I can see the shore**

Vê-la quieta, sentada numa das mesas de madeira da biblioteca, o sol incidindo pálido nos cabelos escuros e o vento balançando as cortinas claras era como ver uma figura espectral, mas era impossível sentir qualquer medo dela quando eu me aproximava o suficiente e ela levantava os olhos do livro a sua frente, sorrindo para mim. As páginas iam se movendo ao sabor do vento sem que ela tivesse qualquer ímpeto de marcá-las. Não importava muito porque Hinata gostava principalmente de poesia e ela as lia independente de qualquer sequência.

Eu costumava sentar de frente para ela com meu próprio livro e passava grande parte do meu tempo olhando-a, perscrutando-a, tentando lê-la e entendê-la e fixar aquela imagem bonita nas minhas memórias porque, junto com a atração e os sentimentos, crescera em mim um medo constante de perdê-la, como se Hinata pudesse sumir a qualquer momento levando consigo todas as lembranças que eu tenho dela.

Ela me olhava de volta de vez em quando; na maioria das vezes eu conseguia desviar meu olhar a tempo, mas quando não era rápido o bastante podia ver aquela sombra de um rubor subir para as maçãs do rosto dela.

Por algumas vezes, quando o sentimento de querer tocá-la, querer tê-la, quando se apoderava de mim a ansiedade sobre o que seria de nós após a formatura, eu sentava-me ao lado dela na biblioteca morna, um braço sobre os livros e o rosto sobre o bíceps, e olhava para ela. _Realmente_ olhava. E eu ficava lá, olhando-a, sentindo o calor se espalhar pelo meu peito, pela minha virilha, pela parte de trás da minha cabeça, pelas pontas dos meus dedos, espalhando-se até alcançar as faces dela e os olhos leitosos que queriam tanto, _tanto_ , retribuir meu sentimento na mesma intensidade, mas que só conseguiam fazê-lo daquela forma silenciosa, distante, espectral.

Inevitavelmente eu levei Hinata a se aproximar dos meus amigos, mas para eles não fazia muita diferença se ela estava lá ou não. Eu perguntava a mim mesmo se aquilo a machucava, mas nunca tive coragem de realmente proferir as palavras. Por mais que houvesse um sorriso em seus lábios, havia também sempre alguma tristeza em seus olhos. E era agonizante imaginar quanta tristeza era dela e quanta eu adicionava com cada ato egoísta de querê-la mais perto de mim.

Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata eram duas forças da natureza completamente opostas que faziam a minha vida.

Naruto, como não poderia deixar de ser, é um redemoinho puxando tudo e todos para perto de si. Foi por ele ser meu melhor amigo que eu tive a chance de experienciar tantas coisas durante o colegial, a tão aclamada e nostálgica experiência de "aproveitar a juventude".

Nomeie qualquer um dos clichês de anime _shoujo_ , qualquer um mesmo: nós o fizemos. Acampamento esportivo, verão em Okinawa, festival escolar, visitar os templos no Ano Novo, Festival das Estrelas, viagem para Kyoto durante a Golden Week; fizemos da nossa sala uma casa mal-assombrada no festival cultural no primeiro ano, um _maid café_ no segundo - onde todos os alunos, TODOS, nos vestimos de empregadas - e apresentamos uma peça histórica no terceiro, e todos votaram para que eu fosse o herói. Não havia e não há nada de heroico em mim, mas todo o lucro da nossa sala naquele ano veio das fotos que centenas de meninas pagaram para tirar comigo depois da peça. (Acredito que minha popularidade aumentada naquele dia tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o _kosode_ branco aberto no peito que me deram para vestir para a peça.) E com o dobe como presidente, fui seu vice no conselho estudantil por três anos seguidos.

Era o entusiasmo de Naruto que me incentivava, mas era a presença de Hinata que me decidia.

A força natural dela era muito mais sutil, subcutânea. Como a linha do Equador, como o magnetismo dos polos, como as correntes telúricas. Se estivéssemos no telhado, sentados apreciando o cheiro fresco do outono, e Naruto nos encontrasse com um olhar brilhante e sorriso largo anunciando algum evento, Hinata se empertigava, bebendo as palavras, antecipando as memórias que seriam tiradas de mais uma experiência que eu poderia viver por ela.

E eu vivi. Cada uma delas. Vivi _com_ ela a maioria e vivi _para_ ela todas as outras.

Hinata nunca ia nas viagens, nunca queria ir para longe de onde ela chamava de casa. E eu nunca me atrevi a tentar seu receio. E ela nunca me impediu de viver. Secretamente eu o fazia para satisfazer o desejo dela jamais verbalizado de querer ser parte daquelas ocasiões para mim sempre tão banais, mas que para ela significavam tudo.

Às vezes – e essas eram certamente os momentos favoritos dela – eu estava disposto a conversar. Não sobre o último livro que lera nem sobre o próximo evento escolar ou sobre se iríamos ao karaokê no fim de semana. Não, isso era apenas a superfície do nosso relacionamento.

E nós tivemos algo que jamais poderá ser definido como superficial.

Às vezes tínhamos que conversar aos sussurros porque as palavras vinham carregadas de tamanho sentimento que as nossas vozes mal saíam.

Hyuuga Hinata me falava de sua infância, de sua adolescência tão breve, de seu pai, sua mãe, sua irmã, seu primo e seu tio, os parentes mais próximos, mas me falava também sobre as outras ramificações de sua família, tão antiga e honorável – e extinta.

Ela ainda me falava sobre outras vidas. Vidas que observava. Vidas que iam e vinham de sua existência sem nota-la. Vidas que seguiam e que sempre, _sempre_ , inevitavelmente deixavam-na para trás.

Teve vezes em que ela chorou. Teve vezes em que eu, silenciosamente, chorei ao seu lado.

Eu falava sobre Itachi. Falei-lhe sobre meu pai e minha mãe. Com o coração pesado de tristeza, frustração e raiva, falei-lhe sobre o futuro, sobre o que queria fazer depois da formatura, depois da faculdade, depois que fosse embora daquela cidadezinha. Quando o assunto surgia Hinata nunca comentava nada, apenas fazia perguntas, interessada em saber onde eu gostaria de estudar, onde gostaria de morar, se arranjaria um trabalho de meio-período, se iria fazer um semestre no exterior. Ela perguntava e perguntava e me fazia querer chorar ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraça-la, leva-la comigo e viver todas aquelas coisas com ela.

Teve vezes em que chorei. Teve vezes em que ela, silenciosamente, chorou ao meu lado.

Outras vezes nossas vozes saíam normalmente. Essas eram as boas conversas. Falávamos sobre nossas infâncias, as melhores memórias, os cheiros nostálgicos, lugares a que gostaríamos de revisitar.

Esses eram os meus momentos favoritos.

Quando Hinata ria ao lembrar de uma ocasião em que o primo perdera o sapato em um córrego e caíra no córrego por inteiro tentando resgatá-lo. Ou a primeira vez em que ela foi ao cinema e o brilho nos olhos claríssimos que aquela memória ascendia.

E no meio daquelas conversas, tão raras, mais raramente ainda deixávamos nossos sentimentos fluírem. Éramos jovens, ansiosos e relutantes por sentir, por tocar, por prender e por deixar livre que havia linhas que não tínhamos coragem de cruzar.

O colegial passou assim, como uma ida à biblioteca depois da aula: calmo, refrescante e nosso.

 **I want you to know who I really am**

 **I never though I'd feel this way towards you**

 **And if I ever need someone to come along**

 **I will follow you and keep you strong**

Eu não lhe disse adeus quando precisei partir ao fim do colegial e a distância da faculdade cresceu entre nós.

Ela também nunca questionou.

Fomos juntos à cerimônia de encerramento como se fosse outro dia normal na escola. Meus pais compareceram, meus botões - a tradição dos colégios japoneses é que os botões dos meninos podem ser distribuídos entre as meninas que os quiserem - ficaram intactos com minhas recusas de entregá-los, mantendo minha camisa fechada. Eu os teria dado a ela, caso pedisse, e ninguém mais. Ela ficou ao meu lado enquanto minha mãe tirava uma foto, mas a máquina antiga apenas queimou o filme, deixando uma mancha branca onde deveria estar Hinata.

Meus pais foram embora primeiro acreditando que eu passaria o restante daquele dia com meus amigos. Esqueça o plural. Só tinha uma pessoa com quem eu queria estar, uma pessoa que sempre estivera lá.

Andamos em silêncio. Aquele era para ser um dia quente de acordo com a previsão do tempo, mas estava nublado e ventara desde manhã. Não havia pessoas na rua, ao menos não nas ruas ao redor de onde Hinata vivia. Igual a muitas outras vezes em que a acompanhara até lá naqueles anos de amizade estranha e silenciosa, os portões assomaram a minha frente, grandes, negros, intimidadores.

Fizemos uma curva e nos deparamos com o cemitério com seus totens negros, suas ruas estreitas, suas flores coloridas e toda a melancolia deixada ali por todos aqueles que se foram. Em silêncio, como se tivéssemos ensaiado, o túmulo de Itachi surgiu ao som de nossos passos.

\- Ele ficaria orgulhoso de você, Sasuke-kun. - Hinata quebrou o silêncio e me fez olhar para ela, parada ereta e com as mãos para trás, os cabelos ao vento, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas.

Arritmia, rubor, excitação. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Meus sentimentos por ela eram sempre tão cacofônicos dentro de mim, enquanto entre nós dois nada falava mais alto do que nossas presenças, minha respiração, o espírito dela. E aquela ânsia absurda de tocá-la, de abraçá-la, de trazê-la para perto, mais perto, para sempre.

\- Hn. - Respondi apenas, mas ela sabia o que eu queria dizer. Eu já não era mais um menininho que acreditava que contar suas conquistas para um bloco de pedra iria significar ou mudar alguma coisa, mas eu queria estar ali com ela.

O sol já se punha e minhas pernas estavam rígidas de ficar em pé, mas eu estava com ela e não queria dizer adeus. Não iria dizer adeus, mas ela sabia.

Anos de prática observando as pessoas. Anos de prática me observando.

Eu não queria deixá-la.

Com um olhar de concordância ambos andamos até a entrada do cemitério. A morbidez e desolação daquele lugar apenas serviam para deixá-lo mais bonito. Todas as flores coloridas perdiam suas cores vivas sob o sol poente e as pedras ganhavam um brilho entre laranja e dourado.

Assim como os olhos dela.

Eu não queria deixá-la.

Não é natural sentir-se assim sobre quem amamos? Não deveria ser difícil mesmo? Ela não deveria estar dificultando ainda mais as coisas, pedindo-me para ficar, dizendo o que sentia por mim?

Eu nem sabia se ela sentia algo por mim, mas eu, naquele momento, sentia o suficiente por nós dois. Eu, que sempre acreditara que nunca sentiria paixão, que esse era um sentimento romântico inventado, estava lá sofrendo por ela. Eu me sentia patético e furioso e machucado e tão, tão infeliz.

Hinata jamais me pediria para ficar, jamais me impediria de seguir meu caminho, de _seguir_ , de _avançar_ , de _viver_. E esse ato de tentar facilitar as coisas apenas tornava tudo pior.

Os portões negros, depois de alguns passos, surgiram de novo. Sua alma de clausura e solidão se fazendo presente. Hinata parou em frente a eles, deu-lhes as costas e colocou os olhos em mim. E sorriu.

 _Como ela podia sorrir?_

\- Sasuke-kun.

Quando ela falou, tão firme, tão calma e soando tão distante, ela me quebrou. Eu imaginava ter crescido naqueles anos depois da morte de Itachi, imaginava que não precisava mais de ninguém que me fizesse sentir tão sozinho quanto quando ele morreu, imaginava que não sentiria mais vontade de chorar como chorara em frente àquele túmulo anos antes.

Mas lá estava ela, chamando meu nome tão suavemente em sua ignorância dos meus sentimentos e da minha traição por não querer dizer-lhe adeus antes de partir que, para evitar que ela visse minha expressão patética, coloquei meus braços em volta dela e fiz o melhor que pude para abraçá-la, para sentir sua forma tão pequena e frágil que mal existia.

Um som de surpresa saiu de seus lábios partidos, mas não demorou para as mãos frias percorrerem minhas costas e meu cabelo, sentindo-se mais uma brisa fria e relaxante do que um toque.

Quanto mais eu a abraçava, quanto mais eu a apertava contra mim na intenção de mantê-la comigo para sempre, mais ela parecia sumir, diluindo-se com a luz, escorrendo por entre meus braços.

\- Vá com cuidado e seja um bom menino, _ne_ , Sasuke-kun.

Ela repetiu as palavras de tempos atrás e eu não chorei, não na frente dela, não na frente de ninguém. Dentro, porém, para os fantasmas na minha mente, eu gritava com o coração.

Eu tinha que ir embora e tinha que deixar Hyuuga Hinata para trás.

Quando me afastei o sorriso calmo e eterno ainda iluminavam seu semblante. O sol já tinha ido embora e as cores noturnas assomavam no horizonte sobre as casas. Havia estrelas no céu que escurecia e eu saí correndo, deixando-a para trás. Ela ficou parada lá, deixando-me seguir em frente.

Não posso ser piegas o suficiente para dizer que depois de deixá-la os dias para mim foram sempre negros e terríveis. Houve dias claros, houve dias brilhantes e houve dias cinzentos. Houve porque, de uma forma ou de outra, eu queria ter dias para comparar com os dias maravilhosos que eu passara com ela.

Hinata estava acostumada com pessoas indo e vindo de sua existência, acostumada a observar a vida. Em sua situação, isso era tudo o que podia fazer.

Eu fizera parte dessa existência e ela estava resignada em me deixar partir. Ela não teria coragem de me prender, assim como jamais tivera coragem de prender qualquer outro ente querido que viera e se fora. Ela era altruísta demais para isso. Mas ela me marcara. Como não? Enquanto ela passava despercebida para a maioria dos seres humanos, eu a descobrira e ficara com ela por anos mais do que ela poderia desejar em sua solidão.

E eu não queria deixá-la.

Dei as costas a seu sorriso, a sua voz e a seu toque.

Dei as costas aos meus sentimentos por ela, porque de outra forma não teria conseguido deixá-la.

E doeu. E doeu. E dói.

* * *

 **Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku** **  
** _E a jornada ainda continua  
_ **Odayaka na hi mo  
** _Mesmo em dias calmos  
_ **Tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de  
** _A lua está em sua nova fase_ **  
Fune o terashi dasu  
** _e brilha de novo no barco_

Eu nunca soube de muitas coisas.

E certamente vou morrer sem saber dessas e muitas mais ainda.

Algumas coisas que eu sei: que eu fui embora, que fiz faculdade, terminei a faculdade, trabalhei, namorei, casei-me, separei-me, casei-me de novo e tive dois filhos; vivi por muitos anos com ela e com nossos filhos, até que eles cresceram e ela quis se separar. Trabalhei, paguei pela educação dos meus filhos e fui um pai razoavelmente ausente, razoavelmente presente, razoável. Fui um tio para os filhos de Naruto e um avô para os filhos de meus filhos melhor do que fui pai. Acertei, errei, às vezes me redimi e às vezes ainda pedi desculpas.

Conheci lugares, muitos deles, mais do que as pessoas normalmente conseguem, e sou grato por isso.

Tive todas as experiências que a sociedade considera aceitáveis. Algumas não tão aceitáveis.

E senti.

E vivi.

Cada um dos dias que ela não viveu.

Cada um dos dias que eu não pude viver com ela.

O restante da minha vida foi inteiramente agridoce, mas não foi de modo algum infeliz. É fácil esquecer que a felicidade vem para cada um mais de uma vez, em mais do que uma forma.

Hyuuga Hinata entrou em minha vida num momento em que eu precisava de alguém como ela.

E jamais saiu.

Passaram-se anos, décadas, metade de um século, mas os grandes portões negros continuam assustadores e imponentes como da última vez que os vi. É inverno e o sol pinta o poente com cores fracas e friorentas de laranja, roxo, rosa apagados. Não há neve, mas o vento é congelante, e entrar no cemitério, cercado pelos muros de pedras cinzentas e povoado pelos totens negros não torna a temperatura mais agradável.

Meus passos me levam automaticamente ao túmulo de Uchiha Itachi, gasto e malcuidado. Meus pais morreram há anos, seus totens estão em outro lugar. Eu não visito Itachi desde que dei as costas a ela.

Não tenho palavras para me desculpar e quando tento falar minha voz sai quebrada, então me calo de novo.

"Estou esperando alguém.", fora o que ela dissera há tanto tempo.

Espero que ela tenha encontrado. Eu certamente encontrei.

O sol está inevitavelmente se pondo e eu sinto os ossos das minhas pernas reclamarem de frio e de estarem sustentando meu corpo em pé por tanto tempo. Meus cabelos já quase totalmente brancos revelam a verdade incontestável de que o tempo não espera por ninguém.

Eu espero e espero e a dor nas minhas pernas se acentua ao mesmo tempo que uma dor nova, uma dor velha começam em meu peito, no centro do meu cérebro, e dói e é então que eu sei e aceito que ela não está mais ali.

Me sinto feliz. E traído. Aliviado. E triste.

Eu ando pelo cemitério até encontrar o totem negro com o nome de Hyuuga Hinata em letras quase apagadas. O túmulo dela está em pior estado que o de meu irmão, esquecido há muito mais tempo. Mesmo assim há um quadro pequeno caído na base. A moldura simples de madeira está solta e carcomida. O vidro está trincando e com pedacinhos faltando. Há uma flor que desconheço prensada contra o papel amarelado do fundo, mas a flor já perdeu toda a cor e a beleza que um dia possuíra.

Hinata não estava ali também.

O sol já se pôs inteiramente e agora eu sou apenas um velho no cemitério ao cair da noite.

Em algum momento dos últimos cinquenta anos Hinata foi embora. Pode ter sido no momento em que lhe dei as costas, pode ter sido depois de encontrar seu alguém – embora eu ardentemente deseje que esse alguém tenha sido eu –, pode ter sido depois de 10, 20, 40 anos. Pode ter sido ontem ou ainda hoje ao amanhecer. Pode ter sido no momento em que eu passei pelos portões negros.

É outra coisa que nunca vou saber.

Egoísta, eu guardo o pequeno quadro maltrapilho no bolso do casaco e com todas as forçar restantes nas minhas pernas e peito dolorido dou as costas a ela, a memória dela, ao fantasma dela mais uma vez.

Não tenho palavras para agradecer, mas vivi minha vida inteira com esse propósito.

Ela não foi só o amor da minha vida, ela foi alguém sem a qual eu consegui viver porque ela é parte de mim.

 **Unmei no fune wo kogi  
** _Nós remamos o barco da fé  
_ **Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi he to watashitachi wo osou kedo  
** _Mas as ondas continuam nos atacando  
_ **Sore mo suteki na tabi ne  
** _Está não é uma jornada maravilhosa?  
_ **Dore mo suteki na tabi ne  
** _Não são todas elas jornadas maravilhosas?_

* * *

Olá!

Pois é. Eu estava com essa fanfic marinando há um tempo e quis termina-la, graças as orientações, conselhos e broncas das minhas queridas Alessandra (Tifa Lockhart Valentine) e Alessandra (Arê-sensei).

Não sei se ficou claro, mas essa é uma fanfic sobre o amor que, mesmo não estando conosco, mesmo sendo de uma história que acabou, nos marca, nos muda e o qual carregamos sempre conosco ao longo da vida. Espero que vocês possam ter sentido isso ao longo da história. Se não, espero que tenham ao menos gostado.

Por hoje é só.

Beijos,

Tilim


End file.
